


Same old

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Decepticons - Freeform, Drabble, Foiled Again, Gen, attempted coup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, his plan really was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same old

This time, his plan really was perfect. A gleeful smile crept across his face as he watched his 'glorious' leader's countenance twist in frustrated rage. The other seekers, always slow to recognize his brilliance, looked uncertain, but he couldn't restrain his laughter - that is until he saw the autobot (the yellow one, he could never bother remembering their designations) speed off with the vital component he swore he had just secured. The laugh died in his vocalizer as Megatron's scowl deepened and he raised his powerful fusion cannon towards his ex-second in command.

"Starscream, you fool, you've ruined everything! Again!"


End file.
